mmatycoonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fighter profile (manager)
The fighter profile page has both a public view and a manager view - in short, you are able to see more information about your own fighters than you can about other people's. Fighter's Personal Details The top section displays fighter's personal details. A couple of variables are cosmetic and have no impact on the game (Hometown and Country of Origin, fighter name, nickname etc). However, the majority of these variables will affect the fighter's in game performance. Many are self explanatory but a couple that could use a bit of an explanation are; Current Location and Base relate to the fighter's whereabouts - note that staying in different locations will incur charges such as hotel fees, so be careful to watch your fighter's bank balance! Then we have a section featuring some power bars; Hype, Morale, Popularity and Energy. These variables play a large part in determining rankings throughout the game, both for weight class rankings and P4P Rankings. Sponsored by Any sponsors that the fighter currently has, be that clothing companies or nutrition companies, will be displayed here. Contracted to If the fighter is contracted to any fight organization at the moment, they will be displayed here. They can be signed to a maximum of 2 fight organizations at any one time. Belts and trophies Displays any belts that this fighter currently holds and also any previous trophies that they may have won. Stats This section displays your fighter's stats. To read more about this, visit the fighter skills and skill values pages. Your fighter will improve his skills through training. If your fighter does not train for extended periods of time he may lose his conditioning and also, when your fighters get older, they will start to lose some of their skills. Other users cannot see your fighter's statistics. Clothing All your fighters will wear a t-shirt and a pair of shorts at all times. You can set what clothing they are wearing by going to the possessions page. Your fighter's default clothing is a white t-shirt and shorts which has a fixed quality level, however you can purchase more clothes for your fighter from any of the clothing companies within the game. These purchased clothes will intially be of higher quality than the magic white clothing but they will deteriorate over time and eventually will become very dirty. If you make your fighters wear dirty clothing, they will get really fed up Record This displays your fighter's record, just like boxrec or sherdog's fight finder. You can click on the opponent's name to view their profile and there is also a link to the event commentary. Recent events Every time your fighter does something significant, it will be documented here, from having a fight to buying a new pair of shorts. Training This section displays your fighter's current gym (if he has one) as well as their current level of training intensity. They can train either; *Full time training (they will get no income and 12 training slots per week). *Part time training (they will get an income of $200 and 6 training slots per week). *No training (they will get an income of $400 per week and no training slots). Notes *You may change this setting once per week. *If you want your fighter to rest for a couple of days before a fight, don't change this setting. Instead, just go to the gym page and set your fighter to do no training for a couple of training sessions - this will give exactly the same benefits in terms of rest and relaxation. You can join a new gym from here or by visiting that gym's homepage via the highstreet and then clicking join gym from there. If your fighter runs out of money they will automatically be set to work full time. Tactics Tactics are where the fights will be won and lost. You will set tactics using a set of either/or tactics sliders. To find out more about tactics, view the fight tactics page. Take some time to look through this page and understand it because it is extremely important. MMA Tycoon is not just a case of building a fighter, having them fight and watch the results - your input and guidance is 100% crucial to their success. See also *Fighter profile